mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Power
DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM KINGLERMASTER. IF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE REPORTED AND POSSIBLY BANNED FROM THE WIKI. I'M WATCHING YOU GUYS. KINGLEMASTER WONT STOP ME HAHAAHHAHAHA Super Mario Power is a Mario fighting game released for the Nintendo DS. It was created on December 1st, 2014, and was Fiery Frost Studios' first ever game. Gameplay Controls *D-Pad: Left and Right are used to move. Down is used to crouch. Up makes the player jump. *A: A makes the player use their regular attack. Holding A while also holding left, right, up, or down makes the player use their Super Attack. *B: Can be used with the D-Pad controls to use Special Attacks. Just pressing B makes them use their Neutral Special Attack; B & Up makes them use their Up Special Attack; and B & Down makes them use their Down Special Attack. *Y: Allows the player to use Items. *X: Can be used to Taunt. *Start: Opens Menu. *Select: Same as Start. *L: Same as Y and R. *R: Same as Y and L. Characters These are all of the characters in the game. There are 8 Default characters and 8 Unlockable characters. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Stages Default Stages *Battlefield *Mushroom Kingdom *World 1-1 (Super Mario Bros.) *World 1-2 (Super Mario Bros.) *Peach's Castle *Jungle Japes *Delfino Isle *Mario Circuit Unlockable Stages *World 1-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) - Win 5 fights on World 1-1 (Super Mario Bros.) *World 1-2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) - Win 5 fights on World 1-2 (Super Mario Bros.) *Mushroomy Heights - Win 15 fights with Toad. *Comet Observatory - KO Opponents with Mario's Star Spin 5 times. *Mount Pajamaja - Win 7 fights with both Mario and Luigi. *Bowser's Castle - Unlock Boom Boom AND Bowser Jr. *Yoshi's Island - Win 20 fights with Yoshi. *Rainbow Road - Unlock the Comet Observatory. Items Default Items Unlockable Items Game Modes Group - Fight with up to 4 people! Power Fight - Have a regular fight with up to 4 people. Tourney - Have a tourney with up to 16 characters! Special Fight - Same as Power Fight, but with extra special rules! Solo - Do Training and Challenges alone! Classic - Go through 10 levels of fightning characters, sometimes with special requirements! All-Star (Unlockable) - Unlocked by unlocking all characters. Fight every character in the game, in the order of how the debuted. Order: Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Boom Boom, Dry Bones, Yoshi, Wario, Diddy Kong, Waluigi, King Boo, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Rosalina. Practice - Practice! Fighting Practice - Fight against a chosen character, with whatever items and abilities you want at any time. Tutorial - See how to play the game. Options - Look through your options! Trophies - View your trophies! Stickers - View your stickers! Stage Builder - Create your own stages with the given parts! Gallery Beta Elements Glitches References to real Mario games References to Fiery Frost Studios Mario games Trivia